castleofcarfanarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Curse of the Scrotum
Collab, Satanic Pube Wiki Aladdin was masturbating furiously in his room. During his semen blasting, Martin was wandering around the city, raping people with Badem. They were jizzing through the city when an undead Hideo Kojima comes flying from the sky. He looks very aroused, and hungry for both orgy and revenge. He sits down and starts reading some Metal Gear Solid Rule 34 comics. His testicles notice Badem, who is undead. They whisper to Kojima, "HE'S RIGHT THERE! RAPE HIM!" Kojima first ejaculates, and then nods. Martin had the ability to read horny minds, and placed his necroboner in front of Kojima, barring his path. Hideo diced off his long black necroboner, which fell to the ground with a "thud". "MY EROTIC DONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Then, Anna appeared out of nowhere! Just kidding, nobody likes her. Badem lunged at Hideo, cutting off his left nipple. He let out a scream (of joy). He then castrated himself furiously, his testicles falling to the ground. They sprouted legs, and they couldn't believe it. His testicles were infused with the genes of a person, and became that person. The person was Nalen Jorton! Martin grabbed Hideo's pubic hair, and used it to tie his necroboner back on. He charged Nalen, and threw him into the sky. Hideo used his right nipple to flood the street with milk. Badem is washed 5 miles away, and starts battling Nalen's testicuar tentacles with the Anus of Glory. The necroboner and the nipple clanged together, producing sparks of of semen and breast milk. They moved around the city, fighting like DBZ characters, but slightly more erotic. The town was being #REKT by Martin's Scrotum, Nalen's tentacles, Hideo's nipple, and Badem's anus. Martin then realized "I haven't killed off a character yet!" So he grabbed an old woman, raped her, and blew her brains out with the force of his ejaculation. Badem was getting pummeled, so he summoned his two little brothers, Basan and Birsab Kektic, although they are usually known as "SHUT UP I'LL KILL YOUR FAMILY" and "Satan". They started sucking on the testicular tentacles, dragging Nalen down. Badem came and came on Nalen. He shuddered and collapsed. Hideo waited politely while Martin cleaned up the blood of the old lady. They started fighting again, with equal strength. Then, the pubes collapsed and Martin's necroboner fell off again. "OH SHIT!" Martin yelled. Hideo charged, and beat Martin violently. Badem hit Hideo from behind, and let Martin run. George sprinted to the castle and asked where Aladdin was. A guard said, "He's still fapping in his room. We plan to join him. It's ebony tonight! Wanna come?" Martin said he merely wanted duct tape. The guard reached into his rectum, and gave Martin the tape. George came back to the battle scene, and taped his penis back on. He saw Nalen approaching with SHUT UP I'LL KILL YOUR FAMILY and Satan. Nalen threw them into a fire, and attacked Badem. George joined the erect battle again. Lee Everett ran up to the scene, his legs healed by masturbation. He reached into the fire, and was only able to save Satan (Birsab). Basan died a horrid, slow, painful, charred, burning, smelly, sexual, erotic, sensual, blue, trampoline-like, edible death. Nalen laughed a little. Lee pulled out his meat cleaver and joined the battle/orgy. He ran in circles, slapping both sides with his penis and meat cleaver. Satan sat in the background, trying to call Nalen. "Satan? Satan?" he said. Nalen continued thrusting against Badem with Kojima. Badem collapsed in exhaustion, unable to sex the enemy. Martin defended him, calling Birsab to help. Suddenly, Lee's penis hit him, disorienting him. "We're going to lose," he thought. "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a mysterious figure screamed as it leapt down and attacked Martin's enemies. Its hands were covered in sticky white stuff for some reason. "You fools destroyed my wifi! I was watching ebony!" Hideo looked into an alley, and saw that his breast milk had destroyed a wifi box. Aladdin pulled out his dong, now stronger from a brief moment of ebony. Its pubes became golden as Aladdin turned into a Super Saiyan (too much DBZ r34). "PREPARE YOUR ANUSES!" he yelled. Hideo and Nalen ran as Aladdin chased after them. Lee and Birsab were having intercourse in the background, and Martin was applying magical herbs to his pubes to heal them. He climbed the roof of a building and watched the battle play out. Badem then stood up and walked over to Lee. "You're welcome for saving Bir-" was all he managed to get out before Badem slammed him to the ground. He shot him in the head, penetrating ( lol ) his brain.Martin rushed over. "What have you done!" He said, gripping his sore scrotum. "He let Basan die!" said Badem, who was now being buttraped by George. "Well, what the hell do we do with the body?" said George. --------------3 necrophilia-filled hours later---------- Meanwhile, at the battle: Thrusts were flying. One in the face. One in the ear. Aladdin was still furious, and his inner erect energy was nowhere close to running out. Nalen was running out of tentacle semen, and had to go recover. Hideo had to hold off Aladdin while Nalen started making the Semen Bomb. Aladdin was too arrogant to finish the battle quickly, so he sat down, and started reading the r34 comics that Hideo had left on the ground. He nonchalantly slapped Hideo with his enormous schlong. Hideo started crying. Aladdin felt bad, for a second, before he angrily raped Hideo, and sat down again. Suddenly, Nalen launched the Semen Bomb. Aladdin opened his mouth in an O shape. Not because of surprise though. The bomb drifted slowly, .5 cm per hour. When it finally arrived, Aladdin sucked it all up, and spewed it out of his meatus at his enemies. They were phased out of existence. Aladdin was exhausted, his penis drooping, no longer golden. He went to Martin, and said, "Hey, do you wanna go fix our wifi?" They went to the box, and jammed their genitals inside. The power of their scrotums provided some electricty to the box, and revived the wifi. They went to Aladdin's room, and found the ebony porn that Aladdin was watching earlier. They invited Lee's penis, a big fan of ebony, and Birsab, becuase whatever. They vigorously fapped all night long. THE END